


"Pads" A.K.A Padfoot (Art)

by ghosteye99



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humour, Parody, Wordplay, feminine hygiene, padfoor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black (As you've never seen him before!), blue stains & all. Drawn for the '06 Livejournal hp_fringeart coloured pencils challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pads" A.K.A Padfoot (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Characters and setting in this image belong to J.K Rowling and associated media. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.


End file.
